


Lavender Soap

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: KitaNishi [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Scenting, Scents, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kitanishi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “You smell nice,” Kitamoto said softly, pressing a kiss to Nishimura’s cheek. “It suits you too.”“Oh, really?” Nishimura hummed from where he lay nestled between Kitamoto and a barrier of pillows, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders and Kitamoto’s wrapped around his waist, hugging him close. “What do I smell like?”“Hmm,” Kitamoto hummed. “.. lavender soap.”
Relationships: Kitamoto Atsushi/Nishimura Satoru
Series: KitaNishi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lavender Soap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterlogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlogic/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your beautiful fanfiction! I felt so inspired by it that I had to write something <3 I hope that it isn’t that horrible though ;-;

“You smell nice,” Kitamoto said softly, pressing a kiss to Nishimura’s cheek. “It suits you too.”

“Oh, really?” Nishimura hummed from where he lay nestled between Kitamoto and a barrier of pillows, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders and Kitamoto’s wrapped around his waist, hugging him close. “What do I smell like?”

Kitamoto hummed and lowered his head to bury his face into the crook of the brown haired male’s neck, nuzzling happily and inhaling deeply. “Mmm,” he murmured, chapped lips moving against Nishimura’s ticklish skin, “.. lavender soap.”

“Lavender soap?” Nishimura echoed.

“Lavender soap.” Kitamoto murmured again. “Sweet enough for me.”

He took another deep breath, taking in the omega’s weak scent before rolling them over so that they could lay more comfortably, legs tangled and heads tucked in. Nudging Nishimura’s chin up, he reburied his face into his neck and gently kissed at the unmarked skin; nuzzling each mark he made with his nose afterwards. The two lay in silence before:

“Hey, Acchan..”

“Hmm?”

“You.. you don’t think I’m boring, do you?”

Kitamoto blinked confusedly before lifting his face from Nishimura’s neck, untangling their limbs and sitting himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at the omega. 

“What do you mean, ‘ _boring_ ’?” 

Nishimura bit his bottom lip and averted his gaze— something that he only did when he didn’t feel like something was right, and turned to bury his face into the pillows beside him, hugging it close to create a barrier between him and Kitamoto’s face.

“Satoru,” Kitamoto asked again, voice betraying slight disappointment. “What do you mean by ‘boring’?”

Gulping, Nishimura mumbled, “I mean.. don’t you find me boring?” He asked, his words muffled by the pillow mushed against his mouth. “An omega with such a plain scent that most people think I’m a beta.. I’m no good with things that other omegas my age are good at; I can’t even submit properly. You’d probably have more fun with someone like Natsume.”

Kitamoto’s frown deepened with every words that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Sighing, the alpha drew himself fully up from the mattress until he was looming over the omega tangled in a mess of sheets and discarded pillows. “That’s,” he said reaching out and grabbing the pillow, making to pull it out of Nishimura’s grasp, “not true, Sacchan. Not true at all.”

“You’re just saying that!” A wail sounded from the pillow as Nishimura’s hands raised and gripped the fabric to keep Kitamoto from pulling it out of his grasp and away from his face. “You’re just saying that..”

“No I’m not. When have you ever known me to just say things?” 

Nishimura froze. The alpha was right. He never just said things just to say them, _ever_ , in all their years together. Slowly, he eased his grip of the pillow and let the alpha tug it from his arms.

“Do you really have that little faith in me, Satoru?” Kitamoto asked softly as he replaced the pillow with his face, laying over Nishimura with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

Nishimura felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he shook his head and bit on the insides of his cheek. “.. No.” he mumbled sheepishly. “I guess not.”

“Then believe me when I tell you that I’d never have anyone but you.”

“But that’s a lie!” Nishimura groaned. “Even the most loyal of alphas would never be able to stay with a plain omega like me.”

Kitamoto nuzzled Nishimura’s nose with his in an Eskimo kiss. “But I did,” he chortled. “And I am.”

Seeing that the omega wasn’t at all convinced, Kitamoto took his hand and moved it to grab Nishimura’s, lacing their fingers. “You know why I don’t want any other omega?” He asked with a grin.

“No,” Satoru shook his head. Eyes flickering, he quickly glanced from their entwined hands to the alpha’s face, gripping his hand. “Why?” 

“Because the fact that you aren’t the stereotypical omega is what makes you special, Sacchan.”

“How so?”

Kitamoto chuckled and pecked Nishimura’s cheek. “Now you’re just milking it,” he chided.

Nishimura frowned and pushed his lips into a pout. “No I’m not, Acchan!” He huffed. “Tell me!”

“Okay, okay..”

The alpha took a moment to relax and let his eyes rake along the omega’s face, taking in all of his features from his bitten lips due to nervousness to the tiniest quirk in his smile.

“What I love most about you is that no matter what your secondary gender is, you are always yourself. You are always my Sacchan.” Kitamoto sighed, pressing soft kisses to Nishimura’s cheeks. “My strong–” another kiss, “silly, adorable—” a kiss to each cheek, “Smart and amazing, Sacchan.” 

Nishimura allowed himself to genuinely smile up at the alpha, eyes crinkling at the corners as they gazed at each other. “You’re my Acchan, too.” He giggled. Then, his face darkened once more. “But my scent—”

“Is the best.” Kitamoto cut him off. “It’s a beautiful scent and it suits you just fine.”

The alpha cut off any further protests by placing his lips over the omega’s, shushing him softly and muffling every negative phrase in a gentle kiss.

“A-Acchan..”

“Don’t talk,”

Their mouths moved against each other on sloppy yet sophisticated movements, each groan swallowed by the other as they danced together. The mess only became better as tongue came into play; tangling and untangling hungrily as Kitamoto kissed Nishimura deeply and was kissed back just as passionately. Teeth scraped against lower lips and tongue slapped against each other as mouths slowly moved open and closed against each other, chests heaving and hands roaming before tangling behind necks and wrapping around waists.

“I love you so much,” Kitamoto breathed as he swiped his tongue along Nishimura’s swelling lip. “I love you and your lavender soapy scent so much..”

Nishimura gave a hoarse little laugh and linked his arms even tighter behind Kitamoto’s neck, holding himself up. “And I love you too,” he gasped, “my coffee smelling, strong and amazing, smart and beautiful.. _Acchan_.”

The two shared shimmering smiles, lips stretched widely and coated with saliva, cheeks red and eyes soft; only for another before locking their lips together again in a much softer kiss, moving much more slowly this time, as if to a waltz.

Nishimura fell back onto the mattress with Kitamoto on top of him, the alpha pinning his arms at the sides of his head, their fingers still laced and hands gripping each other’s tightly for assurance.

“Sacchan,”

“Y-yeah?” 

Kitamoto took the brief pause to admire the mess he made of the omega and for Nishimura to grin at the mess he’d made of him.

“You smell nice,”

“I do?”

Kitamoto nodded and pecked Nishimura’s lips again, a fleeting and gentle kiss, as soft and airy as the summer breezes.

“Yeah. Really nice.”

Nishimura looked up at Kitamoto, a sleepy smile gracing his face; Kitamoto gazing down at him lovingly, eyes soft.

“How nice?”

Kitamoto gently bonked their foreheads together, eyes glittering as brown locked with brown.

“Like lavender soap.”


End file.
